falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
-FBC: Imperial News- War News 1
Declaration of war! Most members of the Nilira Alliance have now officially declared war against the Red Federation and the Islamic League after their well-coordinated surprise attacks across the world. The Falleen Parliament is expected to pass the official declaration of war very soon - even though the Empire is already in open battle with the Red Federation and the Islamic League. A few hours ago, all members of the Alliance of the East also declared war against the Red Federation, as did the Malruricaian Confederation. This has meant that representatives of the Nilira Alliance, the Alliance of the East and the Malruricaian Confederation have formed a coalition which hopefully will lead to the coordination of the coalition's defense against the attacking force. War News Geelakkar Island The Nilira Alliance's naval blockage of the Democratic People's Republic of Geelakkar Island has been broken several places by a strong attacking fleet of heavy battleships and aircraft carriers from the People's Republic of Bolnominum as well as many Bolnomian submarines. This has meant that the Red Federation has been able to begin a minor reinforcement of their allies on Geelakkar Island, who has begun a violent siege of the Nilira Alliance naval base on the small island. Admiral Heinz Müller (The Straits) and Commander-General D. J. Rye (Falleentium) have, according to several sources, held a meeting together with other military leaders on the Alliance's military defense of the Nilira Sea. Admiral Krayevsky Dmitrievich (Verzarent) has also called on the Alliance's military commands in the hope to organize the joint front against the Red Federation. The Imperial Navy continue to be in open naval battles with the Red Federation in several places close to Geelakkar Island and Osten Helkar. Together with the Verzarian Fleet and the Straits, the Navy has suffered a number of defeats to the heavy Bolnomian warships - but has also managed to form a relatively coordinated frontline. Osten Helkar The Imperial Air Force remains in constant battles with enemy fighters and bombers who are still trying to damage the Imperial Overseas Territory of Osten Helkar. However, the Air Force has managed to make a significant resistance after the very bad start where several planes were destoyed in the attack. It has not been possible to get a comment from Marshal of the Imperial Air Force Arturo Bainbridge regarding the situation in the South. Where Falleentium is basically the only military force that has the strength to defend the South. Free United Cities It has now been confirmed that the Free United Cities is under invasion by the Red Federation, which has landed at least 30,000 troops from the sea and another 5000 from the air. In addition, the Red Federation has launced a fleet blockade of the Free United Cities, which, however, has not yet been completed. However, a massive bombing of the Free United Cities coastal towns has begun in several places. With major losses both military but also civilian. The supply to and from the FUC has been interrupted by the Red Federation. However, the national conservative led government of the FUC has not been inactive since the last enemy invasion of the country - and has in the meantime reinforced their military strength. If this is enough, is not known yet. Bassar and the surroundings The Kaarnorian region of Bassar has been invaded by a joint force from the Red Federation and the Islamic League. The Kaarnorian armed forces have been inferior to especially the well-trained Bolnomian soldiers. A full occupation of the Bassar region is expected to be completed very soon. Already now, the southern regions of the Kaarnorian mainland have observed enemy activity. Further to the south, the Red Federation has also entered into battles with the United Kingdom of Cantonos about the rule over the Beelix Islands. As well as the Cantonosian controlled Bassar area. Jaharnum The Islamic League with the support of the Red Federation has finally been stopped by the Alliance of the East after the invading force had managed to take nearly 500 kilograms of territory of Western Jaharnum. Shiha The Islamic League's attack (again supported by heavy Bolnomian military equipment) of the Republic of Shiha has been met with strong opposition from a well-trained joint defense force consisting of Falleen forces and the Shihaian military. Under the direction of Commander-General Prince Albert Frederick, Falleentium and Shiha has managed to defend the very long front despite the small odds - and despite major losses. Haals Loaosian and Heeossoian elite units have landed in Haals and reinforced the Haalsian Independence Movement in their war against the Falleen rule. This has meant, among other things, that the Haalsian civil war has become even more divided and impossible to form an overview of. General L. R. Wood and General J. Gray face a very difficult challenge. Far East The Alliance of the East and the Red Federation continue to fight each other by land, by sea and from the air - mostly the last two at the present time. However, armed forces from the two alliances have enteder into battles which each other in the Falancrix-region. Malruricaian Confederation Faraalian and Jeetian forces reinforced by their allies from the Far East have completed an almost successful invasion of Mallra, Janallara and Balchepra - three out of seven members from the Malruricaian Confederation. At Balcum the invading force was stopped by the Arumian Navy. Strongly helped by the communist Malruricaian People's Army, the Red Federation has managed to create a front both in Mallra, Janallara and Balchepra, but also in several places internally in all seven members due to help from the movement. In addition to the Malruricaian Confederation's joint defense of the continent, several major and minor movements and militias have arisen either against the invasion or also as opposition to the Confederation - one of the more known groups is the right-wing terrorist group, Malruricaian National Freedom Fighters (MNFF). Insula Ocean The Arumian Navy - and in general the country's entire military - has begun and focused their military capability to defend the Malruricaian Confederation and ultimately invade Faraal and Jeet. In addition, Arum, together with Verzarent, has begun to strengthen the Alliance's naval activity in the Western Ocean, as a defense against any Jeetian attack on the South from the west. In many places, Arum has ented in battles with the Red Federation - with changing results. Communists Rebels Everywhere the Red Federation land - and especially where the communist alliance is successful on the battlefield - communist militias and movements are created as well as declaring their loyalty to the communist Federation. Category:Historical Battles